


Salt and Sugar

by despairinglyNewt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Second person POV, everyone agrees to never let sollux bake again, its really just based off irl events, key word: TRIED, sollux tried to bake cookies, theyre a family, this is based off irl events, this is really short because i ran out of ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairinglyNewt/pseuds/despairinglyNewt
Summary: ... Your name is Sollux Captor and you've made a terrible mistake.
Relationships: Hal Strider/John Egbert, Sollux Captor & Hal Strider
Kudos: 3





	Salt and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> aka: events from yesterday that i wrote into a short story 
> 
> ..the cookies were so salty

_Your name is Sollux Captor, and you've made a terrible mistake._

Of course, you didn't realize it until it was too late, when the cookies were already in the oven and your friends were excited over the sweet scent the oven gave off. Okay, maybe this wasn't _too_ bad, er, maybe the extra sugar will cancel out the 1/4 cup of _salt_ you added in.

You really need to pay more attention to details. The fucking page asked for, like, _one_ teaspoon of salt! Not a whole 1/4th of a cup! Goddamnit, Captor! 

There's a ding and you quickly pull the cookies out of the oven. They smell nice, at least- maybe the sugar simply canceled out the salt– that makes sense, right? You wait a few moments before grabbing a cookie off the metal sheet thing, you don't know the name, but you've seen Kanaya use it when she made brownies that one time. 

You also remember it from the time you briefly considered hitting Dave on top the head with it. You wouldn't do that, of course. Mainly because Kanaya would kill you. 

You stare at the warm cookie, hardly aware of everyone else grabbing one as well. 

"-oh my god this tastes like absolute ass, Sol, holy shit." 

You shoot a glare at Dave, you take a spiteful bite of your own cookie just to show that your cookies are fucking fantastic and Dave's just an idiot who doesn't know what good cookies taste like. 

It tastes like salt.

"Sollux, how much salt _did_ you add?" Kanaya's voice broke in after she bit her own cookie, forcing down a face, she placed it down on a plate. 

"Er, I followed the directions, I don't-"

"It says to add a few tablespoons." Hal said, staring at the computer screen, the side of it got a little bit of cookie dough on it, well, to be fair, the entire kitchen was covered in flour, vanilla extract, sugar, and cookie dough. 

_Oh._

"Aw, fuck."

Your ears burn as you mumble about how you added 1/4th of a cup instead of, well, a few tablespoons. 

Dave looks like he's about to cry from laughter. Everyone soon decided to throw the salty cookies away after that, agreeing to either never let Sollux bake alone again, or teach him how to actually read things. 


End file.
